mfililbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lu Su
Lu Su of Linhuaiguan. Personality Lu Su is a very respectable statesman. He is a frank and outspoken person. He is known for his straightforward comments and honesty. He loves to study the 6 basic arts of ancient learning, which was comprised of riding a war chariot, archery from horseback, rites, music, arithmetic and calligraphy. Lu Su is a very humble and honest person. His mind is straight and because of this trait, he had many broad-minded friends. He is also very friendly toward people. Lu Su has big talents, and had a very calm demeanor, but insufficiently planned ahead. What Lu Su excelled at is fortifying every step that his lord took, but he is unable to cut the path through. Lu Su is not a good debater, naturally he is not able to counter arguments. He is only able to debate base on facts, when encountering people who are good in debates like Zhuge Liang, he is speechless. Regarding scheming, Lu Su does not have any shortcomings at all and is able to cover all angles. This trait made Zhou Yu choose Lu Su as his successor and become a viceroy in Wu country after he died historically. Although his schemes are small in regards with Zhou Yu, they are still very good. Appearance His appearance is big and tall; it cannot be compared with Zhou Yu who is natural and had a free look, but he had an aura that emanated pure honesty. He was first seen wearing a long gown made of silk and a hat with a tassel. History Lu Su, hailed from Dongcheng County in Linhuaiguan. He was born in a good noble family. Not long after he was born, he has lost his father and was raised by his grandmother. When he came into age at the years of the Yellow Turban Rebellion and Dong Zhuo, he saw that government officials were corrupt and chaos was everywhere, so he bore a big ambition in his heart to restore order. He often went home to Linhuaiguan in order to train youngsters in martial arts. His emergence was when Zhou Yu occupied Juchao County. At that time, Zhou Yu was very lacking in grain and provisions, Lu Su took this initiative to donate 3,000-shi of grain and provisions to him. From that moment, Zhou Yu and Lu Su became fast friends and often discussed important matters. Story This youth often come back to Linhuaiguan to become a teacher in his homeland. Zhou Yu recommended Lu Su due to his diligence and Sun Ce took note of Zhou Yu's recommendation and quickly recruited Lu Su while he is staying in Jianye. Abilities He is a very outstanding strategist and diplomat. Lu Su, although very talented, his knowledge of civil and military affairs is not a match for his friend Zhou Yu. Relationships * Sun Quan: He discussed many things with Sun Ce’s younger brother Sun Quan in a very friendly manner. He found out that Sun Quan actually had the same capability as Sun Ce but he was outshone by Sun Ce’s brilliance. When Sun Ce assigned Lu Su as his chief strategist against Lu Bu, Sun Quan was unwilling to release him, because he still wanted to learn more from Lu Su, but Lu Su actually accepted it without any hesitation. Sun Ce or Sun Quan? Now that he has seen these two brothers, his mind is filled with trains of thoughts. Sun Quan is the one who hides a dagger behind his smile, his style is secretive is able to maintain composure under pressure and did not reveal anything on the surface. But Sun Ce, according to Lu Su, is a person who shows everything on the surface, his style is a fair person, and the person who cut down all of his adversaries by himself. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Scholars Category:Jiangdong Army